


一点换装梗与打情骂俏

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人是位有着深绿色眼眸的美人，1米8的身高对于女人来说确是高挑。没有人知道她的来历，是如何与君王相识，就像一阵风突然吹过宫廷，停留在了君王的身侧。宫里有一些奇怪的传闻，说她是先代埃尔梅罗领主真正的妻子。10年前那位天才般的埃尔梅罗领主带着奇怪的桃色传闻离奇死亡。一时间埃尔梅罗家如大树将倾，留下最末位的分家勉强支撑。而现在新王初登御座内乱纷扰，有人传闻君王亲近贵族派的埃尔梅罗家，是向旧贵族派系抛出橄榄枝。伯爵夫人穿着黑色的礼服，每一寸肌肤都被包裹在绸缎的布料下，黑色的长发盘成精致的发髻，只露出一小节苍白的脖颈。双手交叠放在身前，手上是黑色蕾丝织成的手套，勾勒着每一根手指。这是她惯常的打扮，一丝不苟。宫廷里的女人常说这位夫人是个无趣的女人，不苟言笑，总是皱着眉仿佛对什么都不甚满意的样子。但没有人能妨碍君王对她的垂青。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了吃女装二世的奇怪世界观，女装雷注意避让。  
> 车在chapter4，5（番外）

伊斯坎达尔的手一下一下地敲击着实木的桌面，他对眼前下属的汇报心不在焉。最近前线战事胶着，没完没了的军报里却尽是各种暧昧不清和语焉不详的汇报。伊斯坎达尔本想御驾亲征，但初登御座的他被宫廷里的事情牵绊住了脚步。君王的脾气不算好，遇上这样的事情军部的重臣们只能天天在书房被骂的狗血淋头。  
“欧迈尼斯在做什么？朕让他去督军，怎么一点进展都没有？”  
“军报上说是补给一直不到位，历来打仗总是粮草先行，欧迈尼斯大人在前线也没有办法。”  
“补给有什么问题？”君王挑着眉，“你们一群废物连后勤都做不好了吗？是要朕现在就革你们的职换个有用的？”  
“臣等惶恐。”陛下说了重话，做臣下的战战兢兢只得跪下叩首，“可这几个月叛军总是骚扰我方补给线却不愿与我们正面交锋，怕是想拉长我方的战线，损耗我军士气...”  
“朕给你们一个月时间，若是没处理好也就不用来见朕了。”君王摆了摆手示意人下去。  
几位大臣这才期期艾艾地起来退出了书房，留下伊斯坎达尔一个人。君王撑着脑袋心烦气躁，想着才把前线的事情处理完，一会又要和文官们商议税收的事情。内战焦灼，先王几乎将国库挥霍一空。君王叹了口气，他开始怀念自己年少的日子，只需在前线征战，不用担心财税，宫廷里肮脏的蛛网也与他没有多少关系。

“陛下，阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人想见您。”内侍的禀报让君王回过神  
“让她进来吧。”君王整了整衣衫向徐徐敞开的大门看去。

阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人是位有着深绿色眼眸的美人，1米8的身高对于女人来说确是高挑。没有人知道她的来历，是如何与君王相识，就像一阵风突然吹过宫廷，停留在了君王的身侧。宫里有一些奇怪的传闻，说她是先代埃尔梅罗领主真正的妻子。10年前那位天才般的埃尔梅罗领主带着奇怪的桃色传闻离奇死亡。一时间埃尔梅罗家如大树将倾，留下最末位的分家勉强支撑。而现在新王初登御座内乱纷扰，有人传闻君王亲近贵族派的埃尔梅罗家，是向旧贵族派系抛出橄榄枝。  
伯爵夫人穿着黑色的礼服，每一寸肌肤都被包裹在绸缎的布料下，黑色的长发盘成精致的发髻，只露出一小节苍白的脖颈。双手交叠放在身前，手上是黑色蕾丝织成的手套，勾勒着每一根手指。这是她惯常的打扮，一丝不苟。宫廷里的女人常说这位夫人是个无趣的女人，不苟言笑，总是皱着眉仿佛对什么都不甚满意的样子。但没有人能妨碍君王对她的垂青。

伊斯坎达尔禀退了所有的侍从，书房里只留下了两人面面相对。  
“事情我查过了，”伯爵夫人开口却是一个低沉的男音，“现在没有证据。”讲着话眉头便不由自主地拧着，伊斯坎达尔很想伸手抚平那些细细得皱纹。和眼前人的相识可以追述到和十年前，那时他还不是这副模样，整个人都要瘦小许多，以至于再次相见时伊斯坎达尔都没有立刻认出来。当时没有认出来现在就更不好提起，只得继续假装自己并不知情的样子。  
“你继续，了解清楚为止。”这大抵是伊斯坎达尔近期唯一的好消息，如果能查出来，那内乱的问题也能解决大半。  
“你让我化妆成女人混到那群贵妇圈里去，只能听到风声又不会有证据。”说到这儿那好看的眉头拧得更紧了，“再说埃尔梅罗家早就不是实力深厚的大贵族，他们也不可能会被我拉拢。”  
“你只要帮我找到消息漏出去的源头就好，军部都是我的人，如果有消息漏出去应当是宰相的人，他们心里怕是还惦念着我那年幼的弟弟阿塔鲁斯能重返王城。”伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的人，虽然一开始就是他提议让人假扮成自己的情妇，毕竟那么瘦的人说是近侍才不会有人相信。但伊斯坎达尔却没想过这个人可以这么适合穿裙装，被束腰勒紧的腰肢看起来一手就能掌控。以至于现在伊斯坎达尔偶尔会冒出一些恶趣味的想法，却又要故作镇定地不被对方发现。  
“埃尔梅罗阁下？”  
“是二世。”那人强调了一边自己的称号，“补给线有好几条，负责运粮的官员也都不一样，他们却每次都能得逞，其中自然是有人外放消息了。书信是不可能的，太明显了，可宰相府邸大门紧闭，甚至连太后前几日举办的宴会都没有出席。”  
君王饶有兴致地看着眼前的人，思索问题是下意识抿着的嘴，将原本就薄的嘴唇被抿成一条线。他们这样独处的时间不多，没过一会儿门外的侍从便向内禀报，是文官的人员都到了，要准备下午的会议。  
大门再次打开，以赫菲斯提翁的妹妹为首走进四个文职官员。看到里面站着的阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人也没有多见怪，只有众人之首的赫菲妹妹了扬眉。  
埃尔梅罗二世不以为意，提了提裙子向两边示意，便退出了房间。还未等大门完全关上，他便能听到里面已经开始禀报税收状况的声音。

埃尔梅罗二世在获得这个称号之前有另一个名为韦伯.维尔维特的名字，原本就是个没落的贵族，而自己的生母偏还只是对方的情妇。若不是维尔维特家没有合法继承人，韦伯也万不可能有机会进入[钟塔]学习。  
那时的韦伯刚过16岁，长期营养不良让他比同龄人都要瘦小体弱一些。[钟塔]是专供王室贵族学习的地方，那里是将来宫廷的初始模式，没有任何背景的维尔维特不过是最角落的配角。韦伯却没有觉得多艰难，他热衷的不过是图书馆里永远读不完的古书，即便他的老师，也就是先代埃尔梅罗阁下对他的评价只有“平庸”二字，但他还是沉浸在那些书卷之中。  
与韦伯.维尔维特不同，19岁的伊斯坎达尔在[钟塔]可谓是众星捧月，那时人们还爱叫他亚历山大，谁都知道他是将来的君王。聪慧过人，体力非凡，不论哪科的教授都对他赞许有佳。年轻的储君如骏马般在[钟塔]里驰骋，他的身边环绕着志同道合的友人，簇拥着攀附权势的贵族，完全没有机会能与少年韦伯.维尔维特有任何交集。  
就是这样的两个人，在一个炎热夏季的图书馆里相遇。当时韦伯正捧着厚厚的一摞书打算在夏季休假时借回宿舍阅读。一群高年级的学生奔跑着穿过走廊，只顾着打闹的学生哪里会注意到瘦弱的学弟，便迎面撞了个满怀。  
书散落了一地，韦伯也结实地摔在了地上。撞他的人倒有伙伴的搀扶没有大碍，却一副要争辩起来的架势。  
“是你撞的人家。”亚历山大在一触即发之前阻拦了友人，“对不起，你没事吧？”上前询问着作在地上的人是否受伤，并弯下腰捡起了脚边的《伊利亚特》递还给韦伯。众人看到王子带头道歉便也不好再说些什么，只得帮着把书一本本捡起来。  
大概是红发少年的笑容太过明媚，让韦伯一时间慌了神。和他阴郁的气息不同，如太阳般的亚历山大根本不会在意这些细枝末节，收拾完书后就头也不回地和自己的友人们嬉闹起来。韦伯.维尔维特也以为这就是自己与王子唯一的交集，如果真的是这样，或许他的人生也会简单许多。

冗长闷热的夏日总是让人昏昏欲睡，图书馆里只有韦伯一个人捧着厚厚的大部头旧书，蜷缩在角落里。他原本以为那天也会和每一天一样孤独安宁，却听到木门吱嘎声被人推开。接着是个单独的脚步声，伴随着金属配件与皮革的撞击声。而后他看到一个红色的身影出现在自己面前，“你果然会躲在这里。”清朗的少年声说道，“这里还真是个避暑的好地方，你喜欢看《伊利亚特》吗？”少年的话前言不搭后语，像是某种友好的攀谈，这是韦伯不习惯的。  
“不，我还没有看到那本书。”  
“是吗，那真是可惜，你借走的是我最喜欢的一个版本，如果你不介意的话，可以先借给我看吗？”亚历山大的语气中有些失落，一副是原本是想要与对方好好交谈心得的样子。  
“不，不介意，您请随意。”韦伯不自觉地用上了敬语，反正对方是王子，这样也不算失礼吧。  
“这里没有别人，你可以不用敬语呀，我们也差不多大吧？”红颜的王子笑了起来。  
韦伯.维尔维特瞪大自己的双眼看着眼前的人，他好看的红发像火一样张扬，却没有任何攻击性。笑起来像太阳一样耀眼，甚至对于韦伯.维尔维特本人而言有些刺眼。就是这样一个单调的夏季，亚历山大总会在不知何时来图书馆找韦伯聊天，偶尔是大陆的风貌，偶尔古希腊先贤，偶尔是异域的风土人情。  
“你真的懂很多。”亚历山大在谈话的最后都会这样评价韦伯，眼前小小的人总是知道一些自己都不甚了解的事情。举个例子，若是说道天空的云，对方也会絮絮叨叨解释不同的季节不同的气候云的型态根据什么样的关系变化着，又在什么样的情况下会坠落成雨。  
对于这样的评价，韦伯只能勉为其难的笑着，他不过是照着书上的内容复述罢了，按照他的老师埃尔梅罗的评价，他不过是把不同书籍里的内容拆分重组在一起，没有多少创新。  
这样短暂的交集转瞬即逝，之后韦伯便再也没有见到过亚历山大。再后来便是听闻他在战场上建立了一个又一个旷世战功。直到毕业后到处云游，又因为各种因缘巧合不得不接手恩师的教室，在[钟塔]里举步维艰地生存，他都以为自己和名为亚历山大的男人不会再有太大的关系，那个夏季也变得像梦一样不太真切。


	2. Chapter 2

“我亲爱的兄长，没想到你还挺适合这身装扮。”回到府第的埃尔梅罗二世刚想坐下来喝杯红茶，便遇上了自己的义妹，埃尔梅罗家真正的继承人——莱妮斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇佐尔缇。  
“Lady，如果你没有特别的事情，我不介意你把下学期要修的古典哲学先拿出来看看。”君主已经感到自己的胃莫名的抽痛，如果可以他宁可穿成这样在舞会上和伊斯坎达尔当着众人的面跳支圆舞曲。  
“啊啦，我亲爱的兄长，您也知道毕竟您接受了那个王室委托之后，我们兄妹也有多日不曾相见。看到外出归来的兄长难道不应该过来请安吗？”  
“如果可以，我倒是永远不想见你。”  
“啊啦，这是兄长对我的嫌弃吗？”虽然口里是这么说但莱妮斯的脸上却有着某种兴奋的神彩，“想不到去了一阵宫廷，您变得更刻薄了。”  
“我要换衣服，麻烦你回避一下。”君主厌恶地瞪了自己的义妹一眼，但对方却没有表现出任何反感的样子，仿佛这才是他们兄妹之间真实的相处模式。

在仆从的帮助下，君主换回了自己所习惯的西装。重新坐回沙发上，交叠着修长的双腿，将红茶捧在眼前却一口都没有饮用。“[教室]怎么样？”  
“您的学生们可依旧精力充沛哦。只不过见不到自己心爱的老师，多少会有些失落吧。”  
“[钟塔]呢？”  
“目前还没有异常，不过您还是抽空露面一趟比较好。”莱妮斯品了一口杯中的红茶，“客人来访，连块司康饼都没有。”揶揄着自己的兄长，不到16岁的少女如享受般地看着君主不快的脸。

“请问，伦敦大本钟之星Master V教授，在家吗？”晴朗活泼到过分的少年音打破了兄妹之间的沉默。但君主埃尔梅罗二世的脸色却显得更加难看，甚至能从他的口型中辨别出他在一瞬间说了多么粗鄙的语言。  
“弗拉特.艾斯卡尔德，如果你这次的论文无法让我满意，今年的学分也就不要想了。”埃尔梅罗二世的学生各个都是出名的惹事鬼，而其中最富盛名的便是这个天然开朗的少年。被誉为百年难遇的天才，又是邻国大贵族艾斯卡尔德家的长男，在万众期待中入学[钟塔]，不到半个学期便将各个学院院长折磨到胃出血，最后送到了埃尔梅罗教室。  
“放心吧老师，您最亲爱的学生不会让您失望的。”名为弗拉特的金发少年将手中厚厚几十页的稿子交到了君主手中，满怀期待的望着自己敬仰的教授。  
“我说了多少次论证要完整，不是所有人看到几个论点后就能得出结论的，而且你后面的十页根本就是再凑字数！”君主将论文摔在桌上，“你这样究竟什么时候能从我这儿毕业？还是说你压根就不想毕业？”  
金发的少年对教授的责骂没有丝毫悔过的表情，反而吐了吐舌一脸心思被拆穿的表情。“毕竟毕业了以后我就要回国了嘛，明明教授这儿的事情那么好玩。”  
“我就知道。”君主恼恨地揉了揉眉心，确实眼下国内的局面这个捣蛋鬼绝对不会想回到自己的母国。“那论文以外，关于那件事情你研究的怎么样？”  
“说到这个，教授你一定会满意。”弗拉特重新恢复回往常乐观的模样，“虽然宰相府的网络安全系统的确很完备，不过还是有那么几个隐秘的后门。”少年欢快的从口袋里摸出了口袋里的U盘，我逛了下访客记录，大概找到了几个人。”  
“哇，兄长大人，您既然让自己的学生做这种事情。”一直坐在一旁的莱妮斯突然加入了话题，显然这份记录里有着什么让人心动的秘密。  
“我只是让他看看有没有漏洞，谁知道他自己就进去了。”  
“放心吧老师，我进去好多次了，他们完全没有注意到我的存在。”弗拉特拍着胸脯，一脸自豪地说着。“要不要现在一起看看？”  
“不用了，这次的事情就这样，你的论文用红笔标注的地方拿回去好好更改。”君主将桌上的U盘放入西装口袋。  
“什么嘛，到了关底BOSS却不带我。”  
“啊啦，兄长大人只是不想把你卷进麻烦的事里而已，”莱妮斯将茶杯放回桌上，起身准备离开。“那么，我也暂且告辞了。祝您今晚的晚宴愉快，兄长大人。”将最末尾的四个字咬得格外重，一副幸灾乐祸得样子，莱妮斯在特里姆马乌的陪伴下离开了府邸。

是夜，舞会在克里奥佩特拉侯爵夫人的府邸举行。  
这位先王的侧妃在丈夫死后和奥林匹亚斯一起被伊斯坎达尔奉为太后。虽然他的亲生儿子阿塔鲁斯便是现在国内叛乱军所推举的伪王，但伊斯坎达尔却没有对她本人有任何举措。宴会舞会照常举办，仿佛一切都与她本人没有丝毫关系。  
作为国王陛下面前首屈一指的红人，阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人每日都会收到各种贵族发来的邀请函，而这封来自太后的烫着金边的邀请函，早在好几日前就送到了由国王亲自赐予的私宅里。  
出席晚宴的伯爵夫人依旧穿着一身黑色的礼服。  
起初贵族们总是对她那身不吉利的颜色议论纷纷阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人，而后伊斯坎达尔当着众人的面又送了好几套款式不一的黑色礼服便再也没有人敢提起这个话题。可背地里，人们开始喜欢用黑色代指这位夫人。

“唉，我听说叛军偷袭了好几回补给线，有人怀疑...”  
“是吗，难怪宰相大人最近都不见客了。”  
“包括上回奥林匹亚斯侯爵夫人的宴会，他已经推拒了好几个邀请了。”  
“据说他为了避嫌，连儿子都不见呢。”  
“下周就是他孙子的生日了吧，不会连生日宴会都不参加吧？”  
“阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人，你听说什么了吗？”  
贵妇们的目光转到了埃尔梅罗二世的身上，这位黑色的夫人与国王走的亲近，她们的丈夫都希望能够从这位夫人口中得知国王的意图。  
“大抵都是些风言风语罢了。”与下午在书房里不同，在人前埃尔梅罗二世会用伪声掩盖自己的性别，“陛下向来不喜欢这些没根据的东西。”  
正当几位夫人准备继续说上些什么，乐队忽然奏起了一段军歌，宣告着国王陛下即将到来。所有贵族都井然有序地站在大厅两侧，不过半分钟侍从官便小跑着进来真是宣告陛下莅临。在几个侍从的簇拥下伊斯坎达尔穿着礼服迈进了大厅。他原本便不喜欢这种社交晚宴，若不是下午埃尔梅罗二世穿着一身裙装来向自己汇报事宜，他大抵都忘了自己可以趁机与他一起跳支华尔兹。  
乐队换回了原本欢快的曲子。在众目睽睽下，伊斯坎达尔伸手邀请阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人，那只覆盖着黑色蕾丝的纤纤玉手挽上君王结实的胳膊，随着乐声渐响，所有人都如鱼一般划入舞池。阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人的脸上含着笑意，埃尔梅罗二世深绿色的眼睛里却写着几丝不情愿。  
“你好像不太乐意？”伊斯坎达尔看着那双深绿色的眼眸，乐声的遮盖下旁人全然无法听到他们的对话。君王宽厚的手正揽着那细窄的腰肢，蕾丝的花纹摩擦着掌心。  
“只是觉得没必要。”埃尔梅罗二世很直接地向君王表达自己的不满，他也不是从一开始就对这位君王如此不敬，只不过这位君王从以前开始便很是喜欢由着性子来。

关于那个如梦般的夏日，有一段记忆是极为隐秘，即便是作为韦伯.维尔维特本人也不太愿意总是回忆。那是与亚历山大熟悉后的某个夜晚，原本准备睡下的韦伯听到一阵敲门声。打开门后站在门外的竟是那个红颜的王子。虽然彼此都知道对方宿舍的门号，但王子从未深夜到访过。  
“我们约好去爬后山看日出，你也一起来吧。”王子开口便是毫无征兆的邀请。  
“现在？”突如其来的邀请让韦伯有些意外，但困倦的睡意让他更想回到自己的床上。  
“就是现在，来吧韦伯！”少年看出了韦伯的困倦，但还是执意要拉上他一起。  
韦伯.维尔维特也不知是怎么的，便顺从了王子的意思，换上了宽松轻便的运动服便头也不回地跟上了王子的脚步。  
所谓的后山说的是[钟塔]西侧的山峰，不算险峻，但从山顶望下去能将校舍与更远处的村庄尽收眼底。同样也是[钟塔]一些户外体能课程的上课地点，作为学生对这座山很是熟悉。若是实战演习系的学生从入校到毕业每天都要在山上拉练，而战术分析科的韦伯只有在年底的体能测试才会来这儿，对于每回体能考试只能勉强及格的韦伯而言，这儿可不算是个有什么美好回忆的地方。  
“爬山就爬山，你干嘛还带个小鸡崽？”赫菲的妹妹看到亚历山大身后的韦伯，冷不丁地冒出了一句。她早就听说最近亚历山大有时候会偷偷跑去图书馆和什么人混在一起。  
“都是爬山有什么关系？”亚历山大不以为意地笑着。  
果然到了最后赫菲的妹妹带领着大多数人将韦伯远远地甩在了后面，留下亚历山大一个人拉着气喘吁吁的韦伯一点一点往上爬。他们走的是一条捷径，只有鲜少数人知道，相比大多数人走的道这儿的路更不平整。对于韦伯这样的室内派来说，简直是一场噩梦。  
“您还是先走吧，否则陪着我怕是连日出也看不到了。”已经在体力极限边缘的韦伯劝王子放弃自己去追前面的队伍。  
“这怎么行，是我邀请的你，怎么能半路将你抛下？”王子执意不肯，“大不了，我可以背你上去。”  
被这样说的韦伯红了脸，亚历山大的手紧紧抓着韦伯的胳膊，手掌的温度烧灼着少年的皮肤。两人就这样一前一后地继续前行。终于在太阳即将冒出尖头的时候登上了山顶。  
“赫菲你输了。我就说他们可以赶上的”  
“闭嘴，笨蛋托勒密。”  
亚历山大没有理会朋友们的调笑，也没有松开抓着韦伯的手。而韦伯本人像是被日出的光景震惊到了似的，忘却了自己正被王子紧紧抓着胳膊的事实。起初只是一点点光亮，天空还是蓝色，逐渐的，日光将天空照亮，地平线上是浓郁的金色，最后当太阳整个从云层里显现，整个天际都变成了鱼肚白。  
“阿嚏——”清晨的山顶寒气颇重，衣裳单薄的韦伯打了个喷嚏，引起了身边人的注意。  
亚历山大笑着脱下自己的外套，从韦伯的头上批下，“既然怕冷，怎么不多穿点？”外套下健壮的身材被一件单薄的汗衫紧紧包裹。  
少年人摸了摸盖在身上的外套，残留着属于亚历山大的体温和味道，瘦小的人抓紧了外套一时间不知道该往哪里看，只能怔怔得盯着对方的脸。在太阳的照射下，那张脸就像雕塑般好看，火红的眼睛甚至比太阳还要耀眼。而在亚历山大眼里，那双深绿舌的眼睛湿漉漉的，如幼鹿般楚楚动人。被山间的寒气冻得有些泛红的鼻尖，下意识地吸了吸鼻子的样子让人无法从那张容颜上移开目光。于是鬼使神差地，不知是谁先一步，两片唇便落在了一起。交换着彼此的温度，全然忘记了附近还有同行的伙伴。

“托勒密，你有没有发现那个人是你之前撞倒的小鬼。”一旁的欧迈尼斯率先想起了这个突然加入的小鬼到底是谁。  
“这么说我想起来。”向来粗神经的托勒密在欧迈尼斯的提醒想起确有其事。  
“托勒密，我觉得你撞倒的可能是王妃。”塞琉古很自然地补了一刀。  
“......”


	3. Chapter 3

舞会一直接到深夜12点才结束，埃尔梅罗二世陪着伊斯坎达尔在舞会上和几位贵族皮里阳秋地聊了好一阵。终于他疲惫地坐进了私家车里，纤长的手指狠狠地抵着眉心试图将疲劳摁回自己的大脑里。私家车是加长的款式，后座有极大的空间能够舒展身体，舒适的皮质沙发能让他整个人躺在上面，高跟鞋则被随意地蹬在一旁，任由双脚在半空中悬着。没有他人在场时君主是个极为随意的人，眼下他正趴在沙发上，晃着双脚，细长的手指戳着电子屏。  
正在此时后座车门却被人从外侧打开，“哟，送朕一程吧。”车外的人一边说着，一边进入车内，宽敞的后座内是面对面的两套沙发，中间还有好多空间。于是现在君主趴在沙发上的样子便被进来的伊斯坎达尔尽收眼底，他黑色的礼服裙摆被随意地堆在一边，露出细长的包裹着黑色蕾丝丝袜的小腿，精致的脚踝上还系着漂亮的花朵作为装饰，从高跟鞋里得到解放的脚趾下意识地动着。  
“啊！！！————”对于突如其来的变故，埃尔梅罗二世全然没有准备，疲惫的神经更是使得他全然忘却了应有的社交礼仪，“大笨蛋！你怎么可以直接上来？！————”他惊呼着从沙发上坐起身，试图用裙摆去遮挡自己的腿部。  
伊斯坎达尔却不以为怪，好整以暇地看着平日里礼数周全的君主现在如被踩到尾巴的猫般对着自己大吼大叫。他更加确信，即便十数年过去，身形有所变化，声音也故作成熟，但眼前的这个人本质上还是那个16岁的少年。甚至如果现在亲他一口，大概也和那时一样，一边瞪着眼睛一边自顾自脸红。  
“回宫！”君王心情大好地宣布，于是无人驾驶的车辆在识别了声音后边便自动将目的地设置为伊斯坎达尔的皇宫，徐徐发动驶离了侯爵夫人的府邸。  
“国王陛下深夜舞会结束后，乘坐阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人的私家车离开。”这样的消息不到明日上午便会传遍整个宫廷，更加让外人相信埃尔梅罗家在不久的将来极有可能重回大贵族的席位。  
“陛下，是有别的吩咐吗？”勉力镇定下来的埃尔梅罗二世坐直了身子，恢复回平素的样子。  
“没有。”伊斯坎达尔爽快地回答道，心里略带恶趣味地想着若是君主没有这么快就恢复过来能有多好。  
于是车内陷入了尴尬的沉默，一边的伊斯坎达尔撑着脑袋笔直地注视着埃尔梅罗二世。另一边做臣子的更是不好无视君王，而那颗从少年时起便有的思慕之心，却在此时让君主感到自己的心脏快要跳出来似的。以往也是有需要独处的情况，不过大多是在说些正经事，虽然伊斯坎达尔偶尔会中途插一句打趣的话，但总会被埃尔梅罗二世巧妙地回避。而现下，两人就在一片沉默中四目相对，耳畔只剩下了引擎声。

伊斯坎达尔在19岁离开[钟塔]后便失去了与韦伯.维尔维特的联系。战场上有太多的事情等着王子去学习，虽然贵为王储，但战场上却没有多少优待，反而他的头颅却是敌人最渴望的至宝。  
等过了几年有了些许的余裕想要再去寻找韦伯.维尔维特时，那个瘦小的少年确如人间蒸发般没有留下丝毫线索。根据[钟塔]的记录，少年在毕业后便离开了学校，羸弱的家族背景根本无法让他在宫廷里获得一席之地。而另一边维尔维特家却仿佛没有这个继承人般，断然否认曾有过韦伯的存在。到了最后伊斯坎达尔只是从传闻里听说少年毕业后就外出云游了，这样便过去了十数年的时光。  
直到半年前先王去世，伊斯坎达尔作为长子正式即位。因为没有遗诏，他同父异母的弟弟阿塔鲁斯便在贵族的怂恿下宣称自己的合法继承权。年幼的王子全然不会想到那不过是贵族们出于私心，想要更多的权势与财富想出来的借口。  
于是贵族们便在自己的领土上排兵布阵连成了一道防线，从兵力上讲虽然贵族们总人数占有优势，但不论单兵作战能力还是全军的整体实力都是伊斯坎达尔的亲军更占上风。原本伊斯坎达尔只需带着自己的军队将反叛贵族一一铲除便是，可宫廷里那肮脏的蛛网也在他登基起的那一刻便将他缠在了御座上。手下得力的干将都被派往前线，宫廷里缺少信任的人手，能够帮他将这些蛛网理清。作为先代与现任国王的首席秘书官欧迈尼斯在此时向伊斯坎达尔推荐了埃尔梅罗。徒有贵族名号没有实际权利方便操控，同时无论如何也是个伯爵，在贵族圈子里走得开。于是在这样的情况下两人迎来了十数年后的第一次会面。

伊斯坎达尔第一眼确实没有认出韦伯.维尔维特，毕竟眼前的男人身高足有1米8，和曾经小个子相比完全是两幅模样。再加上那披肩的长发与眉头的皱纹无论如何都无法与那个如小鹿般的脸起到联想。而男人回话时低沉得嗓音，更是与原先清朗的少年相去甚远。  
至于埃尔梅罗二世这边的情况却全然相反，深知这位君王正是那个亚历山大的埃尔梅罗二世在还未面见陛下之前便忐忑不安了起来。即便对于刚刚即位的君王的会面要求带着一丝疑虑，可心里另一个名为韦伯.维尔维特的身份却早已经咆哮了起来，不过作为君主的他表面上自然是一片风轻云淡。会面的过程不过是些无趣的官样文章，作为一介没落贵族对于国王提出的要求也只能勉力去做。

一切都如平常般地过着，只有内弟子格蕾发现自己的师傅在之后的几日里会偶尔的走神。  
“师傅是遇到什么困扰了吗？”这样担心着师傅的少女，在为君主整理办公室时突然开口，“很抱歉擅自问这样的事情。”素来害羞的少女红着脸，将兜帽拉得更低。  
“不没关系，Lady，我只是想到了一些以前得事情。”君主像是回答弟子的问题，又像是在自言自语，“原本认识的人，相见时却不再相认，是因为什么呢？”  
“可能是因为缺乏[勇气]吧...”一反常态地少女很快做出了答复，“啊，十分抱歉这样自说自话，虽然情况不太一样，但我也一度不想与自己的[脸]相认。”  
“不，谢谢你，Lady。”

埃尔梅罗二世第一次穿着女士礼服裙与伊斯坎达尔相见时脸上写满了不悦。他细细的眉拧在一起，高跟鞋几次都让他差点绊倒，束腰像是要把内脏都挤到一起似得勒紧，碍事的丝带和蕾丝把他妆点成一个精致的人偶，却没有任何功能可言。  
“不错。”伊斯坎达尔看着眼前得人完全变了副模样。  
“哪里不错！”没好气地君主有些气竭，心里知道亚历山大不会因为自己顶一两句嘴而生气，便有些放肆。  
伊斯坎达尔果然不见怪，漫不经心地将人往身前搂了搂，“好了，你现在是朕的阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人，宫廷里的事情就拜托你了。”  
这回埃尔梅罗二世没有回嘴，挽起对方的手臂，“是的，陛下。”是训练过的伪声，颇有韵味。

两人的对视持续了约10分钟，最后在伊斯坎达尔的大笑声中结束。埃尔梅罗二世还未反应过来对方的变化，只见君王猛地拍了一击君主的肩膀，“朕总觉得你和朕的一个友人很是相似，虽然朕已经多年未曾与他见面。”  
埃尔梅罗二世猜想对方说的正是自己，韦伯.维尔维特，但现下这副模样让自己承认君主埃尔梅罗二世就是韦伯.维尔维特是万难开口的。况且他已经抛弃自己的那个身份，与维尔维特家也断绝了来往，直到帮埃尔梅罗家还清欠款之前他都会是代理家主，而笔巨额欠款现在看起来即便花费一生一世也难以偿清。当然若是莱妮斯有意接过家主的身份，他则可以脱身，而那个时候他也将谁都不是。  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的人还是不愿意开口承认，顿时感到一阵无趣，加上这回他已经给了眼前的小子几次机会，希望他能够向自己坦白身份。但每次这个男人或是顾左右而言他，或是像现在这样沉默不语。  
承蒙大赦似地，车辆终于在皇宫的正门口停了下来。仆从们早早地列队两侧，伊斯坎达尔便也不再说一句，起身离开。  
“我觉得问题的关键不在宰相。”就在这时埃尔梅罗二世突然开口说起了别的事情，“军情泄露这种事情真的犯下了是万难找到直接证据的，也很难得知是如何做到的，那么只有一个方法就是推测动机。”  
“跟我去书房，继续说。”  
“现在？”  
“不是挺好，这个情况下才不会有人偷听。”说着两人就一起下了车往寝宫的方向走去。

贵族的反叛是因为伊斯坎达尔想要更改税制。初登基的伊斯坎达尔在看到国库的惨状，并听取了国家现行的税收政策后，决心让贵族也和平民缴纳一样的税赋。  
一方面平民承担着国家的兵役，每户人家均有1-2名青壮年从军。大部分贵族虽然会把自己的孩子送去[钟塔]学习，但大多数在毕业后都会去宫廷担任文职，即便是去了军部也多是去相对安全的后勤部门，在宫廷和军部就职可以领到相当丰厚的俸禄。像伊斯坎达尔那样毕业后直接去前线的贵族可谓屈指可数。  
另一方面贵族的身份使他们有大片领地，和私人土地。这些私人土地耕种的作物都无需缴税，王国每年几百万的税收均来自平民，而这些平民所拥有的土地却只占据国家土地的五分之一。  
虽然科技已经很好地降低了自然灾害带来的欠收风险，但是因为几乎三分之二的男劳动力都去参军的关系，耕种的劳动都落到了女性的身上。一些平民会选择将土地卖给富农或是贵族，而搬至城市从事工业或是服务类劳动。这样的选择无可厚非，但卖给贵族的土地转而变成了贵族的私人土地，纳入不征税的范畴，久而久之国家或许会面临无税可征得困境。  
很显然伊斯坎达尔想要更改税制的念头触及了贵族们最大的利益，于是几位最大利益相关者如早有预谋般地找上了阿塔鲁斯，不顾这个孩子不过十二岁的年纪，煽动他推翻自己兄长。

“宰相虽然是贵族，但他的主要权势在宫廷。”深夜的宫廷还有些寒冷，只穿着礼服的埃尔梅罗二世打了个寒颤，搓了搓手心。“他有大部分官员的任命权，只要陛下不去触动这块利益，宰相应该会站在陛下这边。”  
伊斯坎达尔解下了自己的披风，将它披在了君主的肩上。“继续说。”  
“况且考虑到宫廷的运作，宰相也应当希望国家的税收能够增加。”君主一边说着一边抓紧那红色的披风，带着伊斯坎达尔的体温一瞬间将深夜的寒冻驱逐出去。“我查了宰相府的网络，访客都是正常的工作往来。”说到这里君主看了眼伊斯坎达尔，对方则是一副“没想到你还是个黑客”的表情。“咳，我只是觉得有证据会更有利一些。”像是被人捉住了什么把柄，埃尔梅罗二世红了红脸。  
“现在宰相闭门不出，一来是担心陛下怀疑，另一方面也是隔岸观火，若是陛下在与贵族的争斗中最后输了也不至于太过影响他的地位。”  
“所以你觉得朕应该亲自去找他？”  
“是的。”埃尔梅罗二世点了点头，“宰相大人向来老成持国，如果陛下愿意与他联手，他或许能告诉陛下这件事的症结。”  
“那你觉得是私下访问更好，还是正式一点？”  
“自然是越正式越好，最好能传到贵族那边去。让他们以为宰相已经与您联手。”  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的人，他深绿色的眼眸还是和原先一样透彻，此时两人刚刚走到寝宫的大门前。  
“事情已经汇报完了，那臣下现在就告退了。”说罢埃尔梅罗二世便转身想要离开。  
“这可不行。”伊斯坎达尔伸手抓住了对方的手，“你现在是阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人，若是现在回去，明早宫廷里的传闻可就是另一副样子了。”说罢大手一挥便将人抱起，扛上了肩。


	4. Chapter 4

起先是接吻，君主想要回避那热切的纠缠，却被大手捏着下巴无处可逃。他的手怎么也推不开那结实而滚烫的胸膛，只能任由对方的舌在自己的口腔里攻城略地。大手握着他的腰，想要去解开裙子背后那些复杂的系扣，却总是不得要领。最后失去耐心的君王双手发力，随着刺耳的布料断裂声和金属扣相互撞击得脆响声一起，那勒得人喘不过气得腰封被整个撕扯开来。肌肤也跟着暴露在寒冷的空气里，让人冷不丁得打了个抖。  
湿热缠绵的吻从未停止过，君主只能在几次间隙里大口地换气，缺氧早已使他满脸潮红。而君王的手跟着摸进长长的裙摆里，顺着黑色的丝袜一直向上，如蛇般攀爬到大腿根。常年窝剑的手上覆盖着粗糙的茧，磨砺着大腿内侧细腻的肌肤。埃尔梅罗二世自然直到这双手最后会落往何处，光是想到这些就已经让他羞愧不已。  
君主的躲避在君王的眼里不过是些无效的反抗，他双手掐住大腿根将腿像两侧打开。令君主意想不到的，君王的嘴隔着丝绸质地的内裤，吻上自己半勃起的性器。湿热的舌很快就将内裤舔湿，布料细腻的摩擦也将性器彻底唤醒。嘴叼着内裤的边缘将最后一片遮挡扯下，暴露在空气中的阴茎再一次被湿热的口腔包裹。君王熟练地舔舐着硬挺的肉柱，并细致地用手照顾着两颗阴囊。凭借着昏暗的灯光，君主只能看到那红色的脑袋在自己的胯间运动，这样的刺激早已经超过了他原有的性经验，虽然原先的经验也几近于零。埃尔梅罗二世的双手紧紧攥住身下的床单，双腿下意识地加紧，很快他就迎来了第一次高潮，他射在了君王的口中。他甚至能看到君王的胡须上还沾着些许白浊的液体。

伊斯坎达尔没有急着吐出口中的精液，而是转为攻略另一处肉穴。那紧致的小穴藏在臀缝之间，现在正向自己打开。趁着身下的君主因高潮的余韵无所防备，君王用舌舔开了那里。原先口里的精液起到了最好的润滑作用，顺着舌流入穴内。  
与先前口交带来的刺激完全不同，布满神经末梢的穴口将另一种快感传递给了大脑，埃尔梅罗二世紧紧咬着自己的下嘴唇，才好让自己不要发出羞耻的呻吟声。这样的反应显然无法让伊斯坎达尔满意，他加快了舌头刺入的频率，并在进入时上下挑拨。埃尔梅罗二世的手企图将那颗红色的脑袋推开，可快感的刺激使他根本使不上劲，最后双手便紧紧攥住君王的头发，小腿直到脚尖都跟着绷紧。  
君王的嘴离开穴口时，已经湿润柔软。君主无力地躺在床上，过多的刺激已经让他只剩下喘气的力气。  
伊斯坎达尔一边亲吻对方的脸颊一边将人抱入自己的怀里。那件黑色的礼服挂在他细瘦的身上，原本完美的发髻也已凌乱。君王耐心地拆下那些繁琐的发饰，让绸缎般的黑发披散下来。细致地解开礼服的领扣，并亲吻着他白皙的脖颈，随着悉悉索索衣服脱落的声音，埃尔梅罗二世那身繁琐的礼服被整个剥去，他赤裸地躺在君王舒适宽敞的床上，只有那双绣着精致蕾丝花纹的黑色丝袜还完好地包裹着他细长的腿。

伊斯坎达尔显然对眼前的景象颇为满意，他笑着站起身去脱自己的礼服。埃尔梅罗二世害羞地将身子蜷了起来，当伊斯坎达尔回到床前时，君主已经像只虾一样蜷成一团。他看到伊斯坎达尔赤裸的肌肤，无论是身上还是胳膊上都是一道道刀砍剑刺的伤痕，但埃尔梅罗二世看得有些发愣，君王大笑着重新将人抱回自己的怀里，两人赤裸地贴在一起，伊斯坎达尔胯部硬挺的阴茎贴着埃尔梅罗二世的股沟。即便经过舌头的开拓那小穴也不像是能承受住君王的阳具，埃尔梅罗二世惊吓着想去躲避，却被伊斯坎达尔捉在怀中。炽热的吻接踵而至，那舌再一次挑开君主的口腔，与他的舌纠缠在一起。  
君王第一根手指顺利插入了紧致的小穴里，里面湿热的肠肉如欢迎般包裹着。接着便是第二根与第三根，和柔软的舌相比明显粗糙坚硬的手指让君主整个人都弓起身子，颤抖着去适应手指的拓展。他无法想象一会又会是怎样的场景，好在伊斯坎达尔极具耐心地用手指尽可能撑开，并将润滑剂挤入了其中，当他的手指离开时穴肉已经完全放松。那两条细长的腿被扛在君王的肩上，这样的动作能让肉穴正面打开，于是在君主的哭叫声中伊斯坎达尔的阴茎一寸寸地进入了埃尔梅罗二世的体内。  
从未被这样对待过的君主无助地抓紧君王的胳膊，他的指甲近乎要嵌入结实的肌肉里。当阴茎整个进入他的体内时，他的确在君王的胳膊上留下好几道抓痕。伊斯坎达尔没有急着开始抽插，而是让身下的人渐渐适应那难以描述的异物感。开始只是缓缓的挺动，君主的肠壁蠕动着接纳这温柔的律动，他脚踝上的花朵也跟着摇晃起来。君王的阴茎在体内慢慢地肏干着，将湿热的肠壁一寸寸肏开，每一次都碾过敏感处，让人忍不住呜咽出声。肏干的频次逐渐加快，囊袋拍打着臀部发出响亮的啪啪声，让人无法忽视。逐渐地身体开始适应这种侵犯，并想要更多，埃尔梅罗二世的手松开了君王的胳膊，捧起那张如雕塑般好看的脸，渴求君王的亲吻。伊斯坎达尔自然不会吝啬，他们重新吻在一起。如同要将埃尔梅罗二世拆吃入腹般地，君王的吻落在君主每一寸肌肤上，有的甚至落下红痕，将他的肌肤衬得更加苍白。  
抽插的幅度也变得越来越大，埃尔梅罗二世只感到自己的身体和大脑已经被人彻底搅乱，理智已经全部消失，只剩下强烈的性欲与占有欲。他已经不想去思考明天早晨该如何应对，也不想去想之后该如何善后，他只想着和眼前的人交织在一起，他渴望着对方的肌肤之亲。  
伊斯坎达尔如同不会疲惫般地肏干着身下的人，他的身体几乎对折着，肠肉已经彻底软烂，饥渴地享受着阴茎的侵犯，原先的哭叫呜咽进而转为甜腻的呻吟。他咬上君主的肩头，不是很重却足以留下一个深深的齿印，像是肉食者标记自己的猎物。  
终于在长久的纠缠中他射了出来，整个射入君主的体内，肉穴殷切地吸收着精液，而君主本人则完全失去了意识，瘫软在床上。

伊斯坎达尔撤出了君主的身体，精液顺着穴口流了出来，污染了洁白的床单，但他却没有心思叫人进来收拾这一团糟的场面，他从背后抱住埃尔梅罗二世细瘦的身子，想着明早该如何安抚对方，便也陷入了梦境。

翌日清晨，当埃尔梅罗二世从那张宽敞的床上醒来时完全不敢去回忆昨晚发生的一切，耳畔是伊斯坎达尔均匀的鼾声。看着散落一地的衣服，君主细细盘算着自己该怎么逃跑才好，于是蹑手蹑脚地他从伊斯坎达尔的怀里钻了出来，企图趁着君王还未醒来赶紧回到自己的宅邸，下次见面时便可以假装什么都没有发生一样。  
“到了这个份上，你还不不愿意向朕坦白？”毫无防备地伊斯坎达尔的声音从背后传来惊得埃尔梅罗二世差点从床沿跌下去。  
“......”或许他现在应该对君王说昨晚是彼此的一是冲动，但内心里作为韦伯.维尔维特的那部分却叫嚣着，以至于现在他只能一言不发。  
“唉，”伊斯坎达尔无奈地叹了口气，“朕没有第一眼认出你是朕的不对，可朕明明给了你那么多次机会。”说着把人重新拉回自己的怀里，逼着对方直视自己的眼睛。  
那双深绿色的眼睛显然是慌了神，慌慌张张地不愿意再去看自己的君王，细瘦的身子被禁锢在坚实的怀里，指尖微凉的抵在肌肉勃发的胸膛上不敢动弹，他的身上还满布着昨夜所留下的吻痕。  
“韦伯.维尔维特。”君王用手将人的下巴掰向自己，让那双闪躲的绿色眼睛无处可逃。  
“是的......”无处可逃的君主被逼到了角落里，只得低头承认，他的声音细不可闻，脸上则是比昨晚更为红艳的红晕。

紧接着便是君王的吻，和昨夜一样炽热缠绵，将那被冻得发凉的肌肤重新点燃。埃尔梅罗二世伸手攀上君王的颈项，他单薄的胸膛与君王的紧密贴合在一起，甚至连彼此的心跳都要共振似地。  
伊斯坎达尔将手指重新埋入湿热的小穴里，那里经过昨晚的开拓还未完全闭合，残留的体液使它湿热粘滑，轻易地便将手指吞入其中。埃尔梅罗二世紧紧抱住君王，手指插入那茂密的红发之中。虽看不清他的表情，却有着低微的喘息声飘过耳畔。湿热的呼吸打在君主的背脊上，与清晨的低温截然不同，像是要融化一切似地。

他跨坐在伊斯坎达尔的鼠息部上，粉色的穴肉将硕大的阴茎吞入体内，外翻的魅肉如活过来似地向里吸着坚挺的阳具。伊斯坎达尔将头埋入埃尔梅罗二世的胸膛，在单薄的乳肉上留下一道道吻痕，舌尖挑拨着他娇小的乳首，如品尝珍果般将其含入口中，吮吸啃咬。  
耳边的喘息逐渐变得甜腻，伊斯坎达尔能感到夹在他们腹部之间的，君主的性器已经完全复苏，翘立着，于是空出一只手，握了上去。宽厚的手包裹着柱身熟练地套弄着君主的性器，同时身下的挺动也没有减弱半分，享受着双重刺激的埃尔梅罗二世已经无法控制自己地呻吟。他的脑袋埋入伊斯坎达尔的肩头丝毫不愿意抬起，像是不愿承认这场淫荡的性事，可他的身体却不由自主地因为性爱的高潮而颤栗着，连脚趾也跟着蜷缩。  
呻吟逐渐变成某种呜咽，伊斯坎达尔发现自己的肩头被泪水打湿。他抬起君主的脑袋，那双绿宝石般的眼睛蒙着浓重的雾气，泪水止不住地从中滑落。君王放缓了抽插的动作，重新去亲吻颤抖的双唇。不似先前的激烈，而如同十数年前在山顶上一样温柔，将那些呜咽声拆碎。  
君王的舌小心翼翼地舔舐着君主的口腔，扫过每一颗牙齿，然后去寻找那条胆小的舌。在安抚中止住了哭泣的君主看着君王赤红色的眼睛，如燃烧的火焰般将他的意志与身体都焚烧殆尽。

“朕一直在找你。”伊斯坎达尔看着那双眼睛，向自己的爱人坦白自己的思念。“但[钟塔]和维尔维特家都没有你的消息，朕甚至怀疑那个夏天或许只是一场梦。”  
听到这里，君主破涕为笑，他勾开了一个伊斯坎达尔未曾见过的笑容，连眉间的皱纹都跟着舒展开，“我说过，我想去亲眼看看这个世界。”接着他便向君王讲述了毕业后的事情。  
那时刚毕业的韦伯什么也没有，像唯一的朋友梅尔文借了笔钱便开始了云游的旅程，作为代价他需要定期向梅尔文描述自己的所见所闻，如果他的游记不够有趣梅尔文就会立即撤资，这也逼着韦伯不得不去做一些冒险的事情。最后花了三年的时间他走遍了王国的每一个角落。旅途中他在一个偏远的小山村里给孩子们上课，这让他发现了作为教师的乐趣。再后来他接到了自己的老师肯尼斯.埃尔梅罗.阿奇波卢德意外去世的消息。虽然老师生前与他的关系说不上好，但出于对师长的尊敬，韦伯还是回到[钟塔]买下了埃尔梅罗教室。买下教室后便开始了作为讲师的人生，一边授课一边处理[钟塔]里阴暗的势力纷争。没过几年他便被埃尔梅罗家的继承人莱妮斯找到，威逼利诱地将他困在了埃尔梅罗二世的身份里。  
故事结束后两人又交换了一个缠绵的吻，伊斯坎达尔的手抚摸着那顺滑的长发，泛着淡淡的烟草味，让人爱不释手。

一阵叩门声打断了两人的温存，“陛下，快到晨会时间了。”是侍女长的声音。  
“进来吧。”伊斯坎达尔没有松开抱着埃尔梅罗二世的手，硬是让人继续坐在自己怀里。于是寝宫的房门从外侧被打开，近十个侍女鱼贯而入。面无表情地站在床侧，手上端着洗漱用具，于是两人便在一群侍女的服侍下准备起床。  
伊斯坎达尔瞥了眼昨晚被自己撕坏的礼服裙，“去给伯爵夫人拿身衣服来。”  
听到这话其中一名侍女福了福身子便离开了寝宫，没过半刻时间便带着另三个侍女捧着裙装重新回来。依旧是黑色礼服，埃尔梅罗二世都不知道她们是如何在这么短的时间内安排好这些。以往都是他的内弟子格蕾一人帮着他穿这些繁琐的服饰，现在完全不用君主自己动手地，在四个侍女的簇拥下埃尔梅罗二世又穿上了勒人的裙装。又来了几个侍女将他扶到梳妆台前，开始梳理他长长的黑发，为首的侍女大概约有三十多岁，耐心地将头发分成几股开始盘发。待到发髻盘成插上发饰已经过去了近半小时。  
伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的一切，只是吹了声口哨。  
埃尔梅罗二世刚想回头瞪了那人一眼，但他却头也不抬地开始看起了晨报。一旁的侍女长将一叠奏折捧在手上，面无表情地目视前方，一时间让君主不知如何是好。  
但没过多久，另一群侍女便推着餐车进入寝宫，顷刻间室内便弥漫起食物的香味，就着上好的红茶伯爵夫人与陛下开始共进早餐。  
“没关系，侍寝的侍女都是最有分寸的，什么该说什么不该说心里清楚得很。”像是知道君主心里的顾虑，伊斯坎达尔先开口说道，“朕下午就去宰相府，既然他说自己年事已高需在家休息，那朕可得去好好看望下。”

王军驻扎地与贵族的堡垒遥遥相望，虽然补给线被不断骚扰但善战的王军还是击溃了几个小型要塞。眼前的堡垒便是贵族最后的据点，同时贵族的主要兵力也全部聚集再此，而眼下两边已经持续了近5天的对峙。  
“这仗还打不打了？”托勒密在军帐里来回踱步，“现在我们也变成去骚扰对方补给，然后呢，打仗就变成追着彼此的补给打？”  
“这也是权宜之计，至少他们的补给还能拿来吃。”这样说着的是塞琉古，“不过我这里有王都的两则八卦，你想先听哪个？”  
“在前线你还有八卦？”托勒密挑了挑眉，“要是被欧迈尼斯听到了，你又要被念叨。”嘴上是这么说着的，但托勒密的表情完全写着“快说来听听。”  
“咳，很不巧这两个八卦我都是从欧迈尼斯那里听到的？”塞琉古假装正经地清了清嗓子。  
“你说那个老成的秘书官？”托勒密难以置信地睁大了自己的眼睛，他们虽然是[钟塔]的同窗，但性格沉稳的欧迈尼斯在毕业后就留在宫廷担任先王的秘书官。  
“没错，而告诉他的是赫费斯提翁，至于赫费么自然是从自己妹妹那里听到的。”塞琉古解释了消息的来源，赫菲向来不喜欢贵妇之间如同嚼舌根的流言，若是经她之口说出也基本等于事实。  
“那你快说。”托勒密催促着塞琉古。  
“第一则是陛下昨天下午去看望了久病未愈的宰相大人，而宰相大人今天早上就奇迹般的完全康复并出席了朝会。”塞琉古慢条斯理地说着，这条消息已经传遍了整个贵族圈。这两人之间的嫌隙自国王陛下登基以来就已经产生，宰相一直劝阻陛下不要实施新的财税政策，但伊斯坎达尔一意孤行导致贵族反叛，而后宰相就告病休假。  
“那老家伙入伙了？”托勒密诧异地问道，他完全无法想象那个一脸严肃的古板老人会在这个时候向伊斯坎达尔屈服。  
“我倒觉得是陛下让他不得不入伙，”塞琉古显然看得更明白些，“据说陛下昨天下午是非常隆重地前去看望，这样的消息根本瞒不住。就算宰相自己不想，但贵族们肯定会这样想。”  
“有意思。”托勒密点了点头，顺便去拿桌上的水喝“第二条是什么。”  
“阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人前天晚上宿在陛下的寝宫里，两人第二天还一起用了早餐。”  
“你说什么？”听到这则消息的时候托勒密差点把嘴里的水呛了出来，“她，他不是个男的吗？而且，陛下不是一直在找那个韦伯.维尔维特？”  
塞琉古耸了耸肩表示自己也不清楚内幕，但据赫费描述他的妹妹已经气得快要把伊斯坎达尔的寝宫给拆了。  
倒不是说赫菲本人对伊斯坎达尔有任何的好感，毕竟按照她本人的说法——小时候还有几分可爱的样子，之后完全是往毛熊的方向发展——完全看不出有任何爱慕之心在其中。只是她一直认为伊斯坎达尔应该找一位更为端庄或者更有权势的夫人。所以不论是韦伯.维尔维特那样瘦如弱鸡——本人语——还是埃尔梅罗二世那样如同废柴——同样是本人语——赫菲都完全喜欢不起来。  
“所以我觉得你回王都之后得小心点赫菲。”塞琉古一脸“你好自为之”地看着托勒密。  
“为啥？”完全摸不着同伴的言下之意，托勒密不解地看着塞琉古。  
“当时欧迈尼斯的提案，你可是第一个站出来赞同的。”塞琉古一脸“你是不是傻”地看着托勒密。  
“靠，”托勒密下意识地爆了粗“那也应该去找欧迈尼斯算账吧！”  
“欧迈尼斯那里肯定会被赫费斯提翁拦住的。”塞琉古一脸“你能不能有点脑子”地看着托勒密。  
“......”

当贵族们听到这两则消息时全然是另一种反应，反叛军的首脑林塞斯迪斯伯爵在听到消息后气得将酒杯摔在地上。事先宰相采取的中立态度使很多贵族就揣揣不安，现在宰相的突然站队更是一些原本站在自己一方的小贵族纷纷投靠伊斯坎达尔或是变为暧昧不清的中立姿态。  
在消息传出的不到三天内就有多个小贵族率自己的亲卫军从要塞中出逃，或是直接投奔到对面的王军阵营。一时间原本双方对峙的局势彻底转变，托勒密感叹着人心似水，并发现这场战争已经变得索然无味起来。大贵族的兵力虽然还和己方差不了许多，但在素来骁勇的王军面前更像是一群刚会挥刀的孩童。  
当到了决战的日子，率领着王军的诸位将领再次在军帐里聚集。  
“有没有可能直接劝降。”欧迈尼斯首先发话，毕竟是国王的土地，如果能不战而胜自然能将损失降到最低。  
“愿意降伏的早几日都投靠或出逃了。”塞琉古接下了话头，“剩下的都是大贵族的亲军，他们自然知道陛下不可能放过他们。”  
欧迈尼斯颔首同意，于是按照事先安排好的战略，众人率军出战。

托勒密的先锋部队先上前叫阵，几轮下来贵族们被引出要塞，托勒密又迅速带军后撤，诱导敌方不断追击，待到对方不敢上前又调头挑衅，就这样将敌军诱导到了一处峡谷。经过几次诱导贵族以为托勒密毫无战意，可当到达了峡谷深处，托勒密再次调向敌军，这次的挑衅与先前的全然不同，王军如猛兽一般扑向对方，瞬间将对方的先锋部队撕碎。当敌军意识到无法对抗想要撤退时，后退的道路已经被塞琉古带领的大部队截住。  
塞琉古没有完全封死撤退的道路，反而漏出一道口子，诱导敌军往自己所希望的地方撤退，于是在不断的撤退中，敌军的主力便被消耗得所剩无几。真正逃回要塞的人不过一千。

“十分抱歉，我们让安塔鲁斯逃走了。”作战结束后，在视频会议里欧迈尼斯向伊斯坎达尔做了简短的战事汇报。  
“没关系，你们做的很好。”伊斯坎达尔对王军的作战成果甚为满意，他原本就无意索取弟弟的性命，只要贵族愿意好好缴税他也不会剥夺他们的地位。但为首的大贵族则彻底被王军绞杀，在战斗中林塞斯蒂斯伯爵本人的首级被托勒密当场斩下，留在首都或是领地的家属全部被逮捕，大于7岁的男孩被判斩首，女性和幼童则被贩卖为奴隶。由此贵族叛乱以失败告终，据探子回报，安塔鲁斯王子带着十几名亲信越过了边境，流亡邻国。


	5. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迫害托勒密与偷情play

王军处理完叛乱整编回王都时已经将近冬至，下着雪气温极低却无法阻挡人民热情欢迎凯旋的军队。整个王都的人都跑到中心大道迎接军队，鲜花如雨一般洒向士兵，欢呼声响彻整个城市，热情的少女甚至向士兵们送上热情的拥吻，一时间万人空巷。  
当欧迈尼斯一行来到王宫前觐见伊斯坎达尔时，国王陛下如同招呼自己的友人一般与他们拥抱，并告诉他们宫廷里有盛大的宴会等待着凯旋的将领。虽然托勒密能够感受到伊斯坎达尔身边的赫菲向自己散发着莫名的寒意，但美食与美酒的召唤使他暂且忘记了之前塞琉古的提醒。  
“我敬爱的挚友，我忠诚的属下，感谢你们在战场上的英勇无畏。这场宴会属于胜者，让我们痛饮杯中的酒！”在伊斯坎达尔简短的祝酒词中，宴会正式开始。

“托勒密，听说你在战场上砍下了林塞斯蒂斯伯爵的脑袋，”果然赫菲上前向托勒密搭话，一时间所有人的注意里都聚集到了两人的身上,“那你有没有想过自己的脑袋会被我砍下来？”赫菲皮笑肉不笑地看着托勒密，如果眼神能杀人的话，托勒密可能已经死了千万次。  
“不是，赫菲，这事儿我觉得你不能怪我。”托勒密吞了吞口水开口向对方解释，希望能够安抚赫菲，他自然知道赫菲的话有一般是威胁。  
“哦？”赫菲像是若有所思地看着对方，“那你说应该怪谁？”  
“你看赫菲，这件事也是欧迈尼斯的提案。”托勒密继续解释，并往嘴里灌了口酒。  
“你说的有道理，”赫菲点了点头，“可我又不能对素来文质彬彬的秘书长大人动武。”说着赫菲捏了捏拳头。  
“那，这也不是我让他俩好的呀。”托勒密心虚地看了看赫菲，心里祈祷这个时候不论是塞琉古还是安提柯能出面帮帮自己，若是赫菲的兄长赫费斯提翁就更好不过。可当他一转头却看到塞琉古和安提柯两人正在装模做样的喝酒聊天一副多日不见如隔三秋的样子，甚至还拦着想要过来拯救自己的赫费斯提翁。“再说了，当时我在前线，我也鞭长难及呀。”托勒密心想这个锅绝不能自己背，“你看，安提柯当时还留在王都，是他没有看好陛下。”  
“嗯，按你的意思，当时在前线的人都没有过错？”  
“对。”托勒密点头附和。  
“是留在王都守备的人没有看好陛下？”  
“是。”托勒密对答如流。  
“那照这么说，最大的过错是我这个陛下的贴身侍卫？”  
“没错，”甚至没有听清赫菲得话，托勒密脱口而出，“呃，不是，赫菲我不是这个意思。”而当他反应过来时一切都晚了。  
“笨蛋，托勒密！”赫菲大喊一身，挥手就要把拳砸在对方身上。  
说到底托勒密毕竟是武将，万不可能被赫菲欺负。只是这位挚友的妹妹从小与大伙熟识，虽然众人嘴上不说，但所有人都当她是自己的妹妹一样宠爱。于是便也任由这位小姐偶尔耍耍性子，但这些性子为何每次都发泄在托勒密身上，就没人知晓其中的答案了。  
“赫菲，你冷静，现在是皇家宴会！”这样大喊着的托勒密举着手中的酒杯躲避着赫菲的攻击，蹭着间隙还从侍者的托盘里取下点牛肉塞入嘴里补充体力。于是两个成年人如同孩童般在大厅里追逐起来，引得素来端庄的贵族们纷纷往打闹的源头看去。  
托勒密自然不是胡乱躲避，他的目标就是被塞琉古困住的赫费斯提翁，只要到达那人身边自己就可以安稳地继续吃喝。可沿路上穿梭的贵族和端着佳肴的侍者不得不让这段短短的距离显得颇为费力。  
“塞琉古你这个叛徒！”终于逃到了目的地，托勒密一把抓住塞琉古的手，对抛弃自己在一旁隔岸观火的挚友发出愤怒的指责。  
塞琉古一脸“我早就提醒过你”的表情，并穿过托勒密的肩膀，向不远处的赫菲打招呼，“嘿，赫菲，在这里。”说着在托勒密的腰上使力，将人往外推了一把。  
于是赫费的右直拳，精准无误地打在了托勒密的左眼上。“嘶——”看到这一幕的安提柯忍不住替托勒密叫疼。  
”赫菲，你看托勒密都被你打了，你也该消消气了。”这样说的是塞琉古，他一边将痛得蹲在地上得托勒密扶起来，一边安慰赫菲。  
“哼。”赫菲撇了撇嘴，顺势从经过的侍者手里拿了杯酒，便头也不回地向另一边走去。  
“托勒密，我代我妹妹向你道歉。”赫费斯提翁向还捂着左眼的托勒密表达自己的歉意，并递上了一杯酒。  
“算了。”托勒密摆了摆手，“塞琉古你这家伙得陪我喝酒到天亮。”  
“好的，大将。”塞琉古喜滋滋地答应了托勒密的要求，并将杯里的红酒一饮而尽。

因为宴会上托勒密与赫菲的吵闹，没有人注意到伊斯坎达尔与埃尔梅罗二世在何时离席。自然在宫廷里君主依旧是阿奇波卢德伯爵夫人的样子。伊斯坎达尔还未打算让君主脱掉这层伪装，在肃清了贵族叛乱以后他打算将自己的势力扩展到宫廷里，好将这复杂的蛛网撕碎。下午国王陛下特地送了一套崭新的礼服到君主府上，那是一件后摆极地而前摆一侧略短的长裙，配上绣着繁复花纹的丝袜，叫人无法移开双眼。黑色的绸缎及蕾丝装饰着腰侧与胸前，领口略开可以看到柔美的锁骨。为了遮挡男性的喉结，戴着精致的颈链，  
在无人的偏厅早是另一幅旖旎的风光。两人倚在窗前，躲进厚重的丝绒布窗帘里。伊斯坎达尔的手拦着君主的细腰，将人整个揽入怀中。君主的手攀着君王宽厚的肩膀，仰着细长的脖颈与人接吻。  
吻毕，伊斯坎达尔一脸魇足地看着已经因为缺氧而满面潮红的君主，小嘴微张着换气，嘴角挂着延水，湿漉漉的深绿色眼眸和初见时的别无二致。自那日清晨以后君王愈发地喜欢黏着埃尔梅罗二世，甚至连着好几晚都把人接到宫里来。每次都要到君主没有一丝力气，君王才舍得放人安睡。  
“你把裙子撩起来，让朕看看。”伊斯坎达尔低哑着嗓音在君主的耳边说道。  
“你，”借着月光能看到君主的脸愈发红艳，像是能滴下血来，“你发什么疯，他们都在隔壁。”  
“怕什么。”伊斯坎达尔如撒娇般舔吻着埃尔梅罗二世的耳尖，那儿也是一片羞红，甚至连温度都要高上一些。  
于是在伊斯坎达尔的劝诱下，君主提起自己的前摆，女士的内裤根本无法包裹住男性的器官。半勃的性器撑得内裤鼓鼓囊囊，伊斯坎达尔只是将裤腰稍稍下拉，整个阴茎便弹了出来。  
“有好好穿着全套呢。”半开着玩笑得口气，伊斯坎达尔用一只大手包裹住整个阴茎。  
“哈...”多日的性事虽已让君主习惯了对方的直接，但被布满着厚茧的大手套弄性器的刺激还是让君主忍不住叫出声。手掌熟练的套弄让君主整个软了腰，若不是伊斯坎达尔的右腿支撑着让他有所依靠，怕是早已经坐到了地上。  
“朕可是很喜欢。”说着君王用另一只手解开自己的裤腰，硕大的性器跳出来与君主的撞在一起。  
于是两根硬挺的阴茎被君王一起握在手中，同时上下撸动。眼前的这一幕对于埃尔梅罗二世而言太过刺激。他的和伊斯坎达尔的紧密的贴在一起，光是想到这里，君主就已经兴奋地无以复加。而宴会上忽然高涨的乐声，或是房门附近依稀可辨的说话声，都让紧张的埃尔梅罗二世格外敏感。他们几乎在王宫的各个角落做过，伊斯坎达尔享受这种仿佛偷情的情趣游戏。以往只是要躲避来回巡视的卫兵就好，但这次却有太多的不确定因素，让人提心吊胆。  
可另一边，伊斯坎达尔的手一边上下套弄着阴茎，一面用手指照料着最为敏感的龟头，修剪得圆滑平顺的指甲扣弄着马眼，让君主忍不住低低地呻吟起来。君王揽过人，用绵长的吻将呻吟声都吞吃入腹，同时加快了套弄的频率。  
快感如电流一样麻痹着君主的心神，他的手紧紧攥着长裙的前摆，挺着腰，阴茎与伊斯坎达尔的贴合在一起，再也无法承受任何刺激的君主先射了出来，大部分的精液都射在了伊斯坎达尔的手上。高潮的余韵让君主整个瘫软在伊斯坎达尔身上，他低垂着眼眸能看到伊斯坎达尔的阴茎依旧硬着。如鬼使神差般地，君主跪下身子，将脸迎到伊斯坎达尔的跨前，张开自己的小嘴将硕大的阴茎含入口中。  
在伊斯坎达尔多日的调教下，君主已经熟知了大部分性事。他小心地用嘴包裹住牙齿，避免磕碰的损伤，下意识地舌头也跟着伸了出来。于是小舌先舔舐上有些腥咸的龟头，扫过泌出前列腺液的马眼，将整个前端都含入口内。  
“哈...”享受着君主周到的服侍，让伊斯坎达尔忍不住将手抚上那颗黑色的脑袋。侍奉过龟头的舌熟练地滑倒与柱身的衔接处，充满肌肉的舌尖抵着那处敏感点，让伊斯坎达尔忍不住慰叹出声。  
君主松开了口吞入更多的柱身，用舌来回舔舐，同时嘴用力向里吸，直到整个阴茎都被他吞入口中，硕大的龟头已经几乎要抵到他的喉头，生理上的不适让整个喉咙都跟着收紧，绞着阴茎。快感让伊斯坎达尔去抓紧那颗脑袋，迫使阴茎进到几乎让君主要吐出来的深度，模仿着性交的动作反复肏着口腔。  
埃尔梅罗二世只能让自己被侵犯的口腔保持放松，好接纳本就硕大的性器，可龟头几乎要碾开他的喉咙，逼得他眼角泛红，气息也跟着不稳起来，差点就要被呛到。在反反复复的肏动中，伊斯坎达尔射了出来，将腥浓的精液全部灌在埃尔梅罗二世的嘴里。那张小嘴将精液都吞入腹中，像是饱食一顿后地舔了舔嘴角，细长的眼睛瞪了伊斯坎达尔一眼，像是对他最后的粗暴行为有所不满。  
伊斯坎达尔满怀歉意地把人抱起来，亲吻他的嘴角。正在此时外头的欢闹声也减弱了许多，心想着大抵是赫菲闹完了，伊斯坎达尔便揽着埃尔梅罗二世的细腰返回大厅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暴露性癖


End file.
